Lilli Project
by collierider12
Summary: An old story I finally finished. When a Lilligant get sick in the mountains, Rob has to tend to it.


*Disclamer: what you are about to read was originally an unfinished, supposed-to-be non-published story from the mind of collierider12. The project was canceled her completion due to the direction the story took. But because it was my birthday, I decided to finish it just to see how it would turn out. In the end, I leave that up to you viewers.*

I stared out my window as the blizzard ravaged outside. I took a sip of warm milk as i sat in my cottage watching the mountain go on it's usual fits. I kept thinking about my unusual job. I was a berry farmer. But not i didn't harvest the berries you would usually find around sinnoh regions, these berries were actually quite rare. It was interesting how i got the job really, i was the son of a pokemon breeder. Up until i was 19 i spent my time around pokemon, usually i cleaned up the droppings of the pokemon. But it counted towards my payment, so i wasn't complaining. One day i decided i wanted to change my profession, despite my fathers wishes. One day i found an article. A berry seller was looking for someone who could help him gather a special type of berry. I probably should have taken it as a warning when i was the only one who applied for the job. Apparently, the seller had gotten his hands on a rare berry seed and needed someone to help him plant and raise it. The problem was, i had to do it alone.

For the next month i prepared for my journey up the mountain, reading on how to manage berries, how to keep warm, and just in case, how to mountain climb. I packed my heavy clothes and left for the mountains. I continued to read up on berries until i found the berry the seller had given me. Apparently this berry only grew in cold temperatures, it formed in bushes rather than trees like in the kalos region. For the first part of the trip i traveled by train, once ingot close to the mountain, a guide led me to a cottage, which i had to rent.

I didn't settle down for long once i had gotten there, despite the icicles on my arms. I planted the berry seed and did the best i could to tend to it. For the next couple years it grew and produced more berries, at first it would only produce around 12 a month. Now it's producing 24 a month. The job pays pretty well, i mean, as long as i produce an acceptable amount of berries. From what i heard, the berries are mostly hunted by chefs. The berry apparently adds a great deal of flavor to certain dishes. Speaking of berries, i need to go check on the bush. I stood up from my chair and grabbed my heavy coat. I quickly slipped it on and opened the door. Only to be met with jared. My delivery guy.

He usually comes on occasion in which i leave a list of items i need, food, medicine, misc. jared works along side with the seller and delivers me these items.

"Well hey rob, how's the harvest going?" He asked.

"It's going fine, i'm guessing your here to deliver me the stuff i asked for?" I asked.

"Yep, got them right here." He replied taking off his ridiculously large backpack.

"Just leave them on the table, you can find the list on the table next to the couch next to the sofa." I informed, letting him in.

"Alright, going to check on the berries i guess?" He asked.

"Somebody's got to do it." I pointed out.

I heard Jared give out a slight laugh as i left the cottage. Me and Jared didn't really talk that much. We usually had a small chat, then i had to go do something berry related. The place were i planted the berries wasn't very far, a short path marked with my footprints from multiple trips marks the way. I made my way to the bush, it was quite large really, it looked like a tree if you took out the stump and bark. I ruffled my hands through the leaves, doing my usual bug check. My hands continued to aimlessly search the giant bush until my hands rubbed against something that didn't feel like a leaf or a stem. Before i knew it a figure jumped out of the bush, i let out a scream and fell back. I quickly regained my senses from the sudden surprise and checked what jumped me. It was a Nincada.

"Go on, get out of here, scram!" I shouted as the bug type made a run for it. "Stupid bug types." I muttered, continuing my search in the bush. Once i found there wasn't any more bugs in the bush, i checked the berries themselves, they were growing, but not quite ripe yet. I really hoped i could make the quota this month. Last i heard, ever since a chef revealed the secret to his dish, these berries have been in high demand, meaning i really couldn't afford to disappoint.

When i was sure the bush was in fine condition, I followed the trail back to my cottage. It was always creepy walking home. The clouds covered the sun, making it dark. No matter what time of day it was.

Thinking about the number of predators really didn't help. The thought of a giant Beartic attacking flashed through my mind. I knew it was just a thought, but just in case, i stopped and checked behind me. This was one of my weird traits. I would think something weird, but no matter how odd the thought was, even if it was impossible, I would have to stop and look behind me in order to calm myself.

Nothing, just like always.

Then something unusual happened, as i stood looking behind me, i couldn't help but feel like something was staring back at me. Rather than wait to see what it probably was, i quickly turned around and quickly walked back to my cottage. Nothing else disturbed me on the way, but when i closed the door, i couldn't help but think.

"Could there really have been something staring at me?" I wondered. "That's crazy, no one could have possibly been out there, why would anyone?" I laughed at myself. But what if there was?

I looked on the table and saw the variety of food and objects on the table.

"Alright, here's what I'll do, if I'm still thinking about it after I'm done putting up my supplies, then I'll go back and PROVE there was nothing out there." I thought.

I probably should have come up with some better way to get rid of that thought. Because putting up a bunch of objects did nothing to help me forget about the feeling of being watched. So sure enough, right as i put up the last paper towel, i still felt the feeling of those eyes watching me.

I sighed. "Well, i told myself i would do it, so i guess i should." I thought.

I grabbed my coat and grabbed the doorknob. I hesitated. Taking a deep breath, i flung the door open. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, good start." I thought.

I continued down the path to the bush, checking all directions around me, making sure nothing was watching me. I felt nervous walking down the path again, with the possible threat of being mauled by whatever was watching me earlier and all. I continued to walk my usual path until i came across something that DEFINITELY was not on the path before. A figure lying face down in the snow.

My heart started beating a little faster, what was that? A dead body, a living person, a pokemon faking it's death as a trap? I gulped, only one way to find out. I slowly walked forward. Upon coming closer i noticed two things. For one, there was a giant flower on its head, secondly it had a green body color. It was definitely a pokemon, but one i had never seen on this mountain before. I moved forward slightly quicker until i was right in front of it. If this was a trap, it was a very convincing one. I wasn't sure what to do, but before i knew it i was already doing something. I flipped the pokemon on it's back. It had a white body with some yellow petals around it's neck. My best guess was the green part of her body was her hair? I wasn't sure, but i didn't have the time to describe the whole pokemon, for now, i had to do something. Without any rational thinking, i slid my arms under the pokemon and carried it back to my cottage.

I put the pokemon on my couch and quickly grabbed some covers. The fire was already running, so that should help heat the room. I ran for some water and boiled it a little to warm it up. I wouldn't really be able to give it the warm water until it woke up, saying it did.

I thought of other ways to help keep the pokemon warm until it woke up, but i was pretty sure what i had done for now was enough.

While i waited for the pokemon to wake up, i couldn't help but think. "Was this the pokemon watching me earlier? I mean, somehow it had to of gotten all the way out there, it was likely it watched me as i passed by, right?" I thought.

I knew the only way to really figure that out was by waiting for it to wake up. Minutes went by, then hours. I was sure it would have woken up a while ago, then again, i don't really know how long it's been out there. I bit my bottom lip. "What if it really is dead?" I thought. I looked over, it appeared to be breathing, so that's a sure sign it's alive. But what if it's in a coma. I mentally slapped myself. "Oh come on, I'm sure she wasn't out there for THAT long. It's just taking a while for it to wake up, that's all. I'm sure." I thought.

Another hour passed, it had official turned night now, you could hardly see anything outside my window, but you could still hear the blizzard roaring outside.

I sighed. Another thought came to mind. "What am i going to do once it wakes up, i mean, it IS wild, for all i know, this thing could be contagious." That thought alone made me scoot a little bit further away. "I think I'm starting to regret bringing this pokemon into my house." I thought.

A moan came from my left; i looked over and saw the pokemon starting to stir. I gulped. "Moment of truth." I thought.

It was a full minute before it finally opened its eyes. It seemed confused. I wasn't really surprised.

"I don't feel good." Was the first thing it said.

"So you're female?" I asked, noticing the voice. The pokemon looked at me, it came to my surprise when she didn't look surprised, but that was probably because she was in a delusional state.

"Oh, where am i?" She asked.

"In a cottage far up the mountain, kind of surprised you're really here to begin with, I've never seen your kind up here in the mountains." I replied.

The pokemon moaned again. "I can't stay here i need to continue searching." She urged weakly.

"Now hold on." I replied, keeping her from getting up. "I don't think you need to go anywhere, you sound like you've come down with something, probably isn't a good idea to go anywhere for a while." I informed. "What were you searching for in these mountains, and furthermore, why?" I asked.

"My family, my friends." She replied.

"I-I'm afraid i don't understand." I replied confused.

"They're all sick, i need to help them." She replied.

I was still confused. "Help them how?" I asked.

"Need berries-" was all she replied with before blacking out again.

She still appeared to be breathing, so i was thankful she hadn't just died, but that still left the question. Why did she need those berries? What was her family sick from?

It was another 10 minutes before she woke up again.

"Hey, how do you feel now?" I asked.

"Still sick." She replied, only a little more clearly this time, she was still pretty delusional.

"Well you sound better at least, here, try to drink this." I urged, handing her the warm water.

The Pokémon's leaf like hands were barely able to hold the water with the way they were trembling.

She was hardly able to take a sip without spilling water everywhere, so eventually i had to help her drink it by holding the cup for her, eventually she drank the whole thing, but she still seemed pretty delusional.

"Alright, you told me you needed berries for your family and friends because they were sick, what exactly are they sick from?" I asked, trying to get more clear answers.

"I-I'm not sure, it was some kind of new disease we hadn't heard of. I was the only one who had not got infected with it." She replied.

"Ok, so how did you know you needed berries to cure it? I asked.

"We had a small group try multiple remedy's to cure it, eventually they found out a rare berry mixed with multiple ingredients was able to help stop the disease, unfortunately we only had one berry, and the lilligant who took it quickly became sick again due to the contagious atmosphere of the lilligants around her." She explained weakly.

"So how have you not become infected?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It's possible I'm immune, but others were not lucky. I fear everyone might die if i don't get the berries needed to help my family and friends." She replied.

"So, let me get this straight, in an attempt to get some berries, you made a trip up this mountain, in order to save your home, that i get, what i don't get is, why were you passed out on the path to my house?" I asked.

"I saw you walking around and noticed you were human, i thought you were walking to a place that would lead me to the berries, guess i was wrong." She replied.

"Well, you were half-right, the path does lead to some berries. You were just going in the wrong direction." I replied.

"S-so you mean the berries I'm looking for are on this mountain?" She asked excitedly.

"Possibly, do you know any more about these berries?" I asked.

"All i was told was, they grew in the mountains in harsh cold conditions, and they were a mixed color of green and blue." She replied.

"That's definitely them." I thought. "It might mean a dock in my pay, but i think i can spare a few." I thought. "How many do you need?" I asked.

"24." She replied.

"Oh, uh, wow." I thought out loud.

"What?" The lilligant asked worriedly.

"It's just, well, i harvest these berries as a job, and well, 24 is a whole batch. Meaning my boss wouldn't really appreciate me giving away the berries." I informed.

"Please, my home needs these berries, i can't let my home just die, i want to save them." She begged.

"Now hold on, i didn't say i wouldn't supply them, i just need to think about it, i mean, i need to survive too." I replied.

"Please." She begged again.

"I really need to think about this, I'm sorry, but what you're asking for is a whole batch. Either way i can't just supply them now, they're not ripe." I replied.

"How long until they are?" She asked worried.

"Not long, maybe a day or two." I replied.

The Lilligant laid back down on the couch. "You have to understand. I've lived in my home for my entire life, i don't want to lose it now." She begged.

"Look." I replied calmly. "For now, the berries aren't ripe, so i can't do anything about it now, but i promise i will help in some way. Just give me some time to think about this."

"You promise to help?" She asked.

"In one way or another, i promise to help." I replied. Lilligant relaxed a little. She started moaning again. I put my hand against her head, she was burning up. "For now though, i think you need to be treated of whatever is wrong with you."

I went to the kitchen and got a hand towel and dipped it in some cold water. I rinsed it out and brought it back to Lilligant. I laid the damp towel over her forehead; she let out a soft sigh of relief.

"So what's your name anyway? I asked.

"Sarah. Yours?" She asked.

"Rob." I replied.

"Rob, how did you find me out in the storm?" She asked.

"It's, uh, well, a little weird." I replied scratching the back of my head.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, i think i felt you watching me earlier, and, well, when i came home, i couldn't shake the feeling of something watching me, so just to put my fears at rest, i came back out here to prove that nothing was watching me, and surprise, i found you passed out on the path." I replied.

Sarah looked at me for a second. "That is weird." She laughed weakly.

"Yeah, it kind of is isn't it?" I chuckled. Sarah was quiet once more, she had her eyes. "Let me guess, you're asleep again?" I asked.

"No." She replied, surprising me. "I'm just imagining home, all of my friends, the warm reception i will be receiving when i go back, seeing everyone back to their old selves." She replied, she let out a small sigh. "Home, ever since i left for this trip up the mountain, it's all i can think about."

"I would imagine." I replied. "It's scary thinking everything you love might one day go away."

"That's what I'm trying to prevent, i don't want my home to go away. As long as i have the power to prevent it, i will keep my home from perishing." She replied.

"You certainly have determination." I complimented. "Never seen a pokemon try this hard to save it's home before."

"Whatever it takes." She replied. I smiled and gave her head a little rub, despite the adorable looks; she really was a tough one. "How long will i have to stay here?" She asked.

"Until whatever is making you sick is gone, you can leave whenever you like, but i wouldn't recommend it." I replied.

Sarah snuggled further into her covers. "That's alright i guess, it's really cold out there anyway."

"Welcome to my life." I joked, we shared a quick laugh. For a while we were silent again, just staring at the fireplace, my eyes grazed around the room until my eyes passed the bookshelf.

I had read every story on the shelf at least 5 times, but I'm sure Sarah hasn't heard an actual story.

"Want me to read you a story?" I asked.

"A story?" She asked.

"A story tells of adventures, I've read mine plenty times over, maybe you would like to hear one?" I asked.

Sarah thought for a second. "I guess that wouldn't hurt." She replied.

I got up from the sofa and checked the shelf for any stories that i think she would like. My finger scanned across numerous titles, but none seemed to catch my eye, that was until i found one.

"The traveler." It was a story about a young man looking for his true family.

"Maybe she might like this one." I thought.

I brought the book back to the sofa. Sarah made herself more comfortable before i started reading. As i read along, i made sure she wasn't bored. She seemed to be paying attention.

For the next hour or so i read.

"Howard reached the front doorknob, his family possibly waiting on the other side." I looked over and noticed Sarah had fallen asleep again. I closed the book slowly and started getting up.

"Why did you stop reading?" I heard her ask.

"Oh, uh, i thought you were asleep." I replied.

"I can still go another chapter." She replied wearily.

I smiled and rubbed her head. "Not to me, it looks like your about to pass out." I replied.

"Can you at least tell me how it ends?" She asked.

"Howard opens the door and is met by strangers, he eventually finds out it's his family. Feeling great to be back to his real home, he lives happily ever after." I explained as i continued to rub her head.

Sarah was silent for a moment. "I liked the story." She replied.

I smiled. "I hoped you would, for now, i think you need to sleep." I suggested.

"One more thing?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you still promise to help my family?" She asked.

"In one way or another." I replied.

Sarah let out a deep sigh, for a moment i waited. Once i was sure she was asleep, i tuned off the lamp and headed to my room. As i took off my clothes, i couldn't help but think about today's events. "Wow, today sure was different. How AM i going to help her home? She's in no condition to walk down the mountain, i can't do it while she's sick, and I have to take care of her."

For a moment i thought it over. "Maybe by bird- no that's stupid it probably would just eat the berries. Wait, that's it! Jared! He makes daily treks up these mountains to deliver my items and collect the berries; i can just ask him to do it. The question is, how many of those berries am i going to give him for Sarah's family?

As I looked over the consequences for giving up the berries, I couldn't help but think about how much of the mountain Sarah probably had to march up to get to the berry bush, even if I do live halfway up the mountain, it's still harsh weather she had to trek through, not to mention, grass types are vulnerable in cold weather.

The effort she had to go through to get to where I am was probably a great amount. I couldn't just send only a couple berries back to her clan knowing a couple Lilligants were probably going to die in the process; I really didn't have the heart for it.

I DID have money for a couple more grocery deliveries. So it's not like I was that desperate for money. It would mean I would have to cut back on my budget for a while.

With the Lilligant here for a while, that would also put problems additional problems in the budget. For the time being that didn't really seem important, with the new points made I guess I had made up my choice, looks like I would be sending all the berries to Sarah's clan.

The next morning I made a quick check on the berries, just as I suspected, they were ready. Now I just needed to collect them before Jared comes. I gathered them as fast as I could and made a run back for my cottage, making sure to drop none of them on the way back. When I came back, Jared was already on my doorstep. I had to give him the berries now.

"Jared!" I called out.

Jared's head perked a little and he turned to face me as I ran up to him, breathless.

"Geez, you looked like you were running from a monster or something." He greeted.

"Thanks, listen, I need to ask you a favor?" I asked. He seemed interested. I was about to tell him where to send the berries, when I suddenly remembered, I had never asked where I should have had the berries sent. "I need you to wait here a minute."

Jared seemed a little confused. "Uh, alright." He replied as I entered my home. I saw Sarah lying on the couch resting; her eyes opened slightly when she felt someone approaching. "Where exactly is your home?" I asked.

"On the south side of the mountain, near the edge of the forest at the base of the mountain." She replied.

I made a quick note of the directions in my head. "Alright, got it." I replied.

I ran back out to Jared and handed him a small bag. I told him the directions and told him to deliver all of the berries to that location. That's when I noticed the worry in his eyes. "I'm not really sure, I mean, if Derek (our dealer's name.) Found out I delivered these berries to someone else, especially when they're in high demand, he would kill me."

"Listen." I replied sternly. "These berries are being sent to a small group of pokemon who really need them right now. You don't want to know what I will do if you don't do this for me." I replied.

"O-ok, I'm not sure this is really a good idea though." He replied.

After handing me the items I requested for yesterday, I told him I didn't really need anything else for the week and allowed him to leave. I let out a sigh of relief. The Lilligants should be fine saying Jared gets there in time; of course it's still going to be a pain in the ass when my dealer calls about the Berries reroute. I entered my cottage again and took a seat next to Lilligant.

"The berries are being delivered as we speak." I informed.

"All of them?" Sarah asked.

"All of them." I replied.

Sarah wrapped her arms around me. "You have no idea the amount of help you've done."

I smiled. "Well, I couldn't really just let your friends die now could I?" I asked. "I hope it was worth it, because my boss is going to raise hell when he hears this." I thought.

It wouldn't be until the next day that I got the phone call. I remember it clearly. I was sitting next to Lilligant on the couch helping to teach her how to read when the phone went off. I got up from the couch and went to the phone. Taking a deep breath, I picked up the phone and waited for the explosion.

"Rob, how ya doing buddy?" My boss greeted cheerfully.

"Uh, fine sir." I replied, confused as to why I could still hear. My eardrums should have been blown out by now.

"I have to say, that last batch you sent us was in primed condition, everyone loved them, sold out in less than a day." My boss replied Cheerfully.

"What?" I asked, my heart started to beat fast.

"Yea, that's what I said, in only, a less shocked town and a more excited one, either way, i think a raise is in order, let's keep those berries coming buddy." He Replied before hanging up the phone.

For a full 10 minutes I couldn't move. The Berries never made it to the Lilligants.

"Rob, something wrong?" I heard Sarah call from the Den. My shaky hands returned the phone to the receiver and I slowly made my way back to the den. I knew I had to tell her the news, and I knew she wasn't going to take it well. "Rob, you look pale, are you alright?" She asked.

I didn't respond for a moment, I finally came up with the courage to tell her. "The berries never made it."

I heard the book fall to the floor. "What?" She asked.

"Jared was supposed to deliver them but I guess he never did, but believe me, I really did try to get those berries to your friends." I urgently tried to explain. Sarah didn't say anything, instead she pulled the covers over her head. "Look, maybe next month I can get the berries to-"

"Their won't be a next time." Sarah replied sadly. "Those berries were the last chance I had to see my home again, without them, I don't have a home."

"Sarah, I-" I tried to continue my sentence, but no words would come to mind, I guess I was just as shocked as she was. I looked down at my feet. I realized she was right, there was nothing I could do now, she probably wasn't even going to have a home by the end of the week. "Listen, Sarah, if there is anything you want me to do, you can just ask." I Informed.

"Who was supposed to deliver those berries?" Sarah asked.

"Jared." I replied.

"Make sure he knows what he's done." Sarah replied.

That was something I think both me and her could agree on, Jared had to know about what he just did.

Three days passed before I got my chance.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better." Sarah Replied.

"Still depressed about what happened to your home?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. "When are we going to get a chance to talk to Jared?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, he was supposed to be here yesterday." I replied.

"He's probably run off, I don't think even I would-" Sarah suddenly stopped and perked her head up.

"What is it?" I asked.

Sarah shushed me, meaning I probably should try to listen too. I listened closely, very faintly, a creak came from outside, it sounded like it was from the porch.

"Son-of-a!" I muttered making a dash for the door. I flung it open and saw Jared carefully trying to put down the latest package.

"Uh, hi?" He greeted nervously.

For a minute all I could do was stare darkly at Jared, when I finally found the words for how angry I felt, I just let loose. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I opened up. "I asked you to give those berries to a sick group of Lilligants, and what do you do, Sell them!?" I asked.

"I-I didn't want the boss to get mad." Jared tried to explain.

"Oh really, did not want the boss to get mad, or where you just doing it for your latest paycheck, I know how much money you make doing this job." I replied furiously.

"No seriously, I just didn't want to get in trouble, you know how the boss is." Rob tried to explain. "Look, I'm sorry, but is really need to go." He urged as he quickly tried to get away from the scene.

"Like hell you do!" I shouted, charging at him, I knocked him down to the ground, where I let him feel my full anger, i threw fist after fist, unleashing everything I had. I continued to punch him until a felt something catch my arm.

"Rob, stop!" I heard a voice plea. I looked over and saw the worried expression in Sarah's face. "When I said let him know what he did, I didn't mean kill him, please, realize what you're doing here."

I looked down at Jared,me was moaning and looked like a mess. My loss of control had done enough damage for today. "Your right, sorry, I guess I lost it." I replied.

"You guess?" Jared spoke up.

"Don't push it, Jared, your lucky Sarah stopped me." I replied angrily.

Sarah walked over to Jared face and looked down at him. "You've probably killed a lot of Lilligants Jared. Unless your some kind of heartless monster, I hope you reflect upon the choices you have made."

Sarah turned around and walked back into the cabin. Leaving me still over Jared, I got off my knees and stood over him. "The next time I ask you to do something, don't double cross me." I ordered. I turned and walked back to the cabin, I heard Jared rush to his feet and run off. I entered the house and saw Sarah sitting on the couch. I took the seat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Sorry about the whole losing control thing out there." I apologized.

"It's alright." She replied. "Saying I wasn't sick, I might have done the same thing."

For a while, I kept her in my arms just trying to comfort her. "So where are you going to go once your better?" I asked.

"My only bet is to see if my group is still living by the time I get better." She replied.

"There is still a chance, going to miss you once your gone though." I replied.

"You are?" She asked.

"Sure, you've been good company since you gotten here, don't really get many visitors up this mountain, except for Jared, but I can only take so much of him." I replied.

Sarah laughed a little. "Guess I would feel the same way. But I probably would have gone insane a long time ago." She replied.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, just thinking about spending all of my time, up in a mountain, where it almost never stops snowing, not really my ideal choice of a living place." She replied.

"Yeah, I've only been able to keep sane with my books, speaking of which, I'm going to need some new ones soon." I replied.

For the next few weeks I kept watch over Sarah, and the odd part was, she wasn't getting any better, she seemed to have trouble talking, it sounded like she was struggling to breath, and a slight tint of blue was appearing over her head. I decided to call someone up to the cabin to see if they could find out what was wrong with her. It took a lot of persuasion to say the least, it's not like anyone would willfully climb up half a mountain in freezing temperatures just for one patient.

When the medic finally showed up I allowed him to inspect Lilly.

"And you say she just naturally grew this blue tint across her forehead?" He asked.

"It wasn't there when she was first here I can tell you that." I replied.

The Doctor rubbed his mouth and stared at Sarah. "To be honest, I don't think there is very much I can do." He replied.

"B-but you're a doctor, how can you sit there and tell me there isn't anything you can do?" I asked.

"I may be a doctor, but I don't know everything. I haven't seen anything like this, nor has it been reported in any kind of text book." He replied.

"So there isn't anything you can do?" I asked again, hopeful for the usual "there is one thing" remark.

"Sorry, but nothing I know of can help your Lilligant, if anything, I would go ahead and start making preparations." He replied.

"Preparations?" I asked.

"Sir, you have to understand, this Lilligant is in a very unstable position, I can't guarantee when she will pass away, but I can assure you, her body won't be able to fight this for very long, her breathing is running out fast enough as it is." He replied.

The Doctor wished me luck and took his leave.

I could only sit down next to Sarah as I contemplated how this could have happened. One sickness exchange for another.

"Berries." I heard a raspy voice speak up.

"What?" I asked.

Sarah's hand weakly made a gesture for me to come closer. I made my way to her and listened closely.

"Berries. Lilligants. Home." Was all she managed to get out.

I didn't understand, how did those three add up? Her home was probably lost several days ago. Then it struck me like a bolt of lightning. "B-but you said you were immune, there is no way this can be because of that." I protested.

Sarah didn't reply. She was weak enough as it was, I probably should let her reserve her energy.

"The berries." I muttered. "Oh Arceus, those still have a weak at least until their even close to ripe. Sarah doesn't look like she can even last that long. There has to be something I can do." I thought. A sudden spark kicked in my brain and I remembered an unpaid debt that a friend of mine owed me. I picked up the phone and dialed their number rapidly. The phone rung a few times before they finally picked up.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Britney, oh thank Arceus." I spoke up.

"Oh, rob, uh, great to see you too I guess." She replied.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I still have a favor to call in. You still work as a scientist right?" I asked.

"Well, yes." She replied.

"Good, listen, I'm wondering, is there some kind of elixir, or mulch that can cause berries to grow rapidly?" I asked.

"Uh, well, I'm not a botanist, but we have been experimenting with some growth formula's." She replied.

"What kind?" I asked.

"None that can make berries rapidly grow, at least not with our results." She replied.

"What about berries in freezing cold temperatures?" I asked.

"Not really sure it makes a difference." She remarked.

"Look, I'm desperate right now, I have a dying Lilligant up here and these berries can probably save her." I urged.

The phone line was quiet for a minute. "Look,I can probably send a vial, if anything that should be able to help the bush grow, but that is only saying it works." She replied.

"Thank you." I replied, as I hung up the phone. I sat back on the couch next to Sarah. "Don't worry Sarah, I'll make sure you won't end up like those other Lilligants at your home."

I waited two days before I finally got the vial, I took no time in getting it to the bush. With the instructions written for me, I quickly gave the bush the formula and watched hopefully for the effects to take place. The next day, the berries were already showing signs of reaching the ripe point. The day after that finally came and the berries were ripe, I was told to write a report of the results once I got some (or none) but at the moment, I had something much more important to do. I quickly grabbed one of the berries and ran back to the house. I set the berry on the counter.

And then I stared. I just stared. My arms started to grow shaky. I didn't know what to do, Sarah mentioned that the berries had been mixed with multiple ingredients, but she never told me what they were, nor did I think she even knew.

"Damn it." I shouted. I was so close, I had the berry, but not the stuff I needed. Sarah was on a thread, I knew she couldn't last another day, I doubt she'll be able to last the hour. I paced the floor, my hands gripping my hair in panic. I eventually slammed my hands on the counter.

"Arceus please." I prayed. "Give me some insight on what to do, I can't just let her die now."

I waited a minute. No sign of a miracle happened and I grew more frustrated, I couldn't wait for some miracle to happen, I had to do it myself.

I calmed myself a bit so I could think straight. "What do Pokemon use out in the woods?" I asked myself. Only one thing came to mind, berries.

"Damn it, I don't have any berries." I cursed at myself.

I suddenly heard a scraping at the door. I paused. I stared at the door, there was no way anyone knew I was up here, nor would they make the effort to come up here. Another scrape came at the door, but this time more rapid. I made my way to the door and opened it.

An absol sat at my door with something in it's mouth was a small sack. The absol placed the sack at my feet. "Arceus sends his regards, and for the info, I've ALWAYS been here." The absol merely mentioned before rushing into the snowy storm. I stared down at the sack. I quickly grabbed it and put it on the counter. I recognized each one of the berries, they were really common, and pretty cheap to purchase. But how did that Absol get these, and what did she mean by "always here."?

I wasn't sure whether to mush the berries or squeeze the juice out of them. I then remembered that Sarah mentioned mixing the berries together. I took a gamble and put the berries in a bowl. I mushed them together until they formed a liquid. It was now or never.

I took the bowl and took it to Sarah, up until now I had mainly just been pouring water onto her flower to feed her. I took the bowl and tilted it over her flower.

I gulped as I poured the liquid into her flower, making sure not to spill a single drop.

I couldn't do anything beyond this point, I just had to wait.

And wait.

That night I couldn't sleep, just thinking that Sarah could die at any moment kept me on edge and more awake than ever. Her condition seemed to not be getting any worse, the only thing that kept me ensured she was still alive was a barely hearable gasp of breath. I breath a sigh of relief every time she does. It just ensures she is living for another couple of minutes.

It stayed like this for the whole week. The whole time I made sure she didn't die. When I finally noticed the blue tint receding, I had never been happier. It was slow, but it was working, I just hoped it would last until whatever was in her was gone.

Her breathing stabilized first, her voice came in a few days later along with her eyes. I couldn't really forget it.

The moment she opened her eyes, I cuddled her like I never cuddled anything before. She pretty much did the same thing out of joy of being alive. when we finally stopped, it had been an hour, both of us were pretty embarrassed, but glad for her well-being.

It would be another month before she finally had fully recovered. Over that time, one thing stuck with me through that time. The absol.

It took me some time to understand what she meant. She had always been there, my fear of being watched was true. That absol had been watching me, but not to kill me, but fulfill her own plans. I had reason to suspect that the absol and Arceus were somehow connected, once she had finished her part of the job, I imagined she left. I didn't feel like anybody was watching me anymore, and personally I like it that way.

Sometime later I quit my job as a berry grower. I had enough of sitting in that frozen mountain, enduring freezing temperatures. I took whatever money I had and left my cabin with Sarah, making sure she was covered enough for the trip down. We grabbed a boat off Sinnoh, It really didn't matter where, just as long as it was away from this place. It felt good to be in the sun again. At least I didn't have to wear that heavy snow jacket every where I went.

"Rob?" I hear Sarah asked as we sailed off to another region.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Don't know." I replied.

"Is it another job in some other mountain?" She asked.

I laughed. "Oh sweet Arceus no, I'm long past doing a job like that ever again."

"Would it be a job where I could meet other Pokemon." Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure about job, but as for the region, most likely. The most important part is, you won't be scared by that disease." I replied, patting her flower.

"Hey, I wasn't scared." She replied defensively.

I smiled. "You're a tough little Liligant, you know that?" I asked.

The end...


End file.
